keep_kraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Dock
Used for buying and salvaging ships; trade missions; expansion missions; and exploring a new continent. Available after building Docks. Ships After building Docks the number of your ships and Docks is displayed at the top of the game window. Ships in the game: * Galley - ?small ship * Galleon - a megaship that can carry loads of resources * Fireship - an aggressive military ship * Caravel - ?fast ship Buying ships You can buy ships for your fleet with resources. Ships need empty Docks. Different ships are available after researching the appropriate technology. Docks also need to be built to unlock the Galley. Salvage Salvaging your ship returns a variable amount of resources. Ship specifications Different ships have different specifications for power, structure and cargo capacity. Power determines the attack of ships in a Fleet fight. Structure determines the damage a ship can take before being destroyed. Cargo capacity is the amount of resources a ship can carry for a Trade Mission. Other aspects of the game, including Careening and the Sea captain, change these specifications. Ships need sailors to go on missions. Special abilities Some ships also have special abilities: * Fireship throws fire that damages enemies in a Fleet fight. * Caravel reduces Trade Mission time and throws chains that lower enemy attack. Trade Mission Available after researching Trade. You can trade some of your resources for others. Your trade fleet may also bring back Lock and learn about other cultures gaining Knowledge. Trade fleet Your fleet uses Supplies and needs Sailors for trade missions. Cargo capacity and time taken for trade missions also change with other aspects of the game. Fireships do not take part in trade missions: if they are part of a fleet that is sent on a trade mission they will not sail and the fleet will not need Sailors or Supplies for them. The following table shows the base cargo capacity of different ships and number of sailors and supplies required for a trade mission: Cargo capacity Ships have a base cargo capacity. Cargo capacity limits the amount of resources that can be traded in a mission. Cargo capacity can be increased by investing Titles into the Sea captain. Mission time Trade missions initially take 5 minutes per mission. The time taken can be reduced by researching Careening and by having Caravels in the trade fleet. Each Caravel reduces the time taken for a trade mission. Every additional caravel has less of an effect on mission time''; ?formula reduces time by'' ?something like basetime/no.of caravel +y When a trade is made, a timer is displayed which shows the time remaining before the fleet is back. The fleet has to return before another trade or expansion mission is possible. Trading resources Some resources can be traded for some others. Different resources that you export for trade only allow specific resources to be imported. The following lists shows which resources can be exported and which resources can be imported for trade. ?select resource from dropdown list Resources you can export for trade: Resources you can import for trade: ?trade ratios; how much you get in return indicated below dropdown lists; max button - fills fleet with available cargo upto max cap; ''Trade button - sends fleet on mission'' Expansion Mission Available after researching Expansion. You can gain new Territory by destroying an enemy fleet. Your fleet needs Sailors for a fleet fight. Fleet fight Fleet fights take place between your fleet and enemy ships. Fleet power and structure effect the result of a fight. Fleet power is used to calculate attack. The fleet is destroyed when fleet structure is lost. During the fight: ships are not lost and can continue to attack until the fleet is destroyed. Fights take place in rounds. Your fleet's attack varies each round and reduces enemy ship structure. Enemy ships attack varies each round and reduces your fleet's structure. If both fleets survive 50 rounds it's a draw. ?enemy attack scales '' Your fleet Power is the amount of damage your ships can do to an enemy in a fleet fight. Structure is the amount of damage your fleet can take before being destroyed. Fire damage reduces enemy fleet structure. Chains reduce enemy fleet power. The effect of both Fire damage and Chains damage stack in each round of the fight. Base power and structure of your fleet can be increased by other aspects of the game, including: Careening and the Sea captain. The following table shows the base power and structure of ships: Enemy fleet The following table shows the power and structure of enemy ships: ''?enemy attack changes with; no. of ships scale with fights exp; formula/table? You win When you destroy the enemy fleet: all your ships and sailors survive and you gain the territory protected by the enemy. You lose If you lose the fleet fight then all your ships get destroyed and all your sailors die, however Population is not lost. When your ships are destroyed you receive a small variable amount of resources in return. Territory protected Territory protected by enemy ships increases with each fight. ?inc. exponential ?formula Explore new continent Exploring new lands is not an easy task. You will embark on a journey with no turning back, and will never again see your current civilization in this land. You will only carry the legacy that this civilization once gave you. If you are bold enough to explore a new continent, we will try to fill your ships with as many chests as we have to help you in your new journey, but it will take some time until you get where you are now are, think wisely. Are you sure you want to do this? ?Prestige Available after building Docks. A soft reset that unlocks new areas of the game which provides, amongst other things: an opportunity for another playthrough (with added insight your current playthrough has given); permanent bonuses for all subsequent playthroughs; and non-permanent bonuses which increase the pace of the game and allow other unique actions. Result: access to Legacy (Tab)/(Pane); Legacy (Points); and Treasures.